1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,948 discloses a connector assembly with male and female connectors. The male connector has a forwardly open tubular receptacle and male terminal fittings that project into the receptacle. The female connector is configured to fit into the receptacle from the front. A moving plate is accommodated in the receptacle and can move in forward and backward directions. The moving plate has a plate-like plate main body with positioning holes, and leading end portions of male terminal fittings project through the positioning holes at an initial position of the moving plate before the connection with a female housing. Thus, an electrical connection test can be conducted by bringing a probe pin into contact with the leading end portions of the male terminal fittings projecting from the front when the plate main body is at the initial position. However, a corner of the female housing may possibly collide with and deform the leading ends of the male terminal fittings when the female housing is inserted into the receptacle while inclined with respect to forward and backward directions.
FIG. 24 shows a known resin molded moving plate with a peripheral wall 1 that is accommodated in a receptacle 2. The peripheral wall 2 may be indented during molding, and hence the moving plate may have an improper posture in the receptacle 2. A clearance 3 is formed between the outer surface of the peripheral wall 1 and the inner surface of the receptacle 2 if the moving plate has an improper posture.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve operability of the connector.